Penny's First Ranger Promise
Penny's First Ranger Promise is a eleventh episode of the first season in ''Power Rangers Data Squad''. Summary Because of Yoshi and Mordecai's failed move, He blames him for getting in his way. As for Dr. Eggman, He created a new robot to destroy the Power Rangers for good. Plot Doing some cleaning Robbie and the boys were cleaning The Park since the trash is scattered across it. Rigby finds bronze baby shoes and Mordecai finds a small plastic green war soldier. After their findings, Mordecai and Rigby discover a quarter laying about. They both say the same phrase, After spotting the quarter; Then Mordecai yells, "jinx!" and he erupts a punching-spree onto Rigby, Shortly after Rigby responding to Mordecai's explanation on how the game worked (A montage of Rigby being punched by Mordecai is shown). Gadgetmobile in Training/The Honey Team Arrives In the Data Squad Base, Robbie and Starlight were outside with Gadgetmobile as they train. Just then, They've met with the Honey Team: Honey Kisaragi, Miki Saotome, Yuki Kenmochi, Seiya Kisaragi, Matsuri Hikawa, Maria Nanami, Aoi Miyazaki, Hikari Yukishiro, Natsuko Aki and Amy Korosora. Dr. Eggman's new robot In the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman had to figure out a plan to rid the Power Rangers. So, He makes a strong and powerful robot called "Egg-Cinderblock." He sends him to destroy the Rangers. A fight to be done At Cyberspace, Robbie and the others were alerted of a break-in to prison by Egg-Cinderblock, Penny was in trouble. Rescuing Penny The Rangers arrived at CHS quickly and begin fighting with Egg-Cinderblock, although they get beaten quickly. A maneuver by Yoshi and Mordecai called "The Delta Smash", intended to stop Egg-Cinderblock from escaping, fails when they trip and get tangled in each other. Mordecai and Yoshi Argument After the battle was over, Yoshi and Mordecai begin arguing with each other scaring the others including Amy. Mordecai, Letting his jealousy and rage take over, decides to quit the team because he is tired of Yoshi always being like Rigby and blaming the others for his mistakes. Rigby tries to talk some sense into Mordecai The next day after he left Data Squad, Rigby was at the park where Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost waited for them. Rigby tried to talk some since into Mordecai into coming back, But they are very impatient. At the Crystal Flower Portal Dome Meanwhile, Palutena went to the hidden room and discovered a Crystal Flower Portal Dome. Pit asked Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Nikolai, Margaret, Eileen and CJ for support Back at the Park, Pit came and offered Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Nikolai, Margaret, Eileen and CJ to support Mordecai and Rigby for their being as Power Rangers. At last, They've agreed as along as the Park remains in good hands. Robbie and Biff Fighting At the CHS Cafeteria, Robbie and the others were worried about Mordecai and Yoshi being separated. Suddenly, Biff tripped Robbie which caused a fight. Getting Detention Then, Vice Principal Luna brought them to her office for Detention. Jealousy never surpasses Friendship/Blythe and Pets gives advices Back with Rigby, He finds Blythe and the pets at Littlest Pet Shop, so, he tells them that Mordecai and Yoshi are splitting up, they were really worried too. Palutena tells the Rangers about the two Crystal Flowers At the Cyberspace Data Squad Command Center, Palutena explained to the Rangers about the two Crystal Flowers that must not fall into evil hands. Finding the Crystal Flowers With that said, Robbie was free from detention as he and the others started searching for the Crystal Flowers. Dr. Eggman makes his next move At that moment, . Robin and the others find Mordecai and Yoshi Rigby tries talking some since into Mordecai again Communication Breakdown Yoshi felt guilty for the fight Egg-Cinderblock is back But Suddenly, Egg-Cinderblock has returned an causing a havoc in the park. Meanwhile, Gadgetmobile, Penny and Brain came to help get Benson and the others to safety. Mordecai changed his mind Back with Mordecai, then he has chanced his mind. Forgiving them as friends/Meeting Gia and Emma Gmerl was getting really tired of them of splitting up, so he decides to tell them that friendship is more important than anything, they knew he was right, so they decided to apologize as they shocked hands and met the yellow and pink Megaforce Rangers, Gia and Emma Penny took a Power Ranger oath Meanwhile, Penny is taking a power ranger oath and she saw Mordecai and Yoshi . Collecting the two crystal flowers/the big battle begins So the Rangers and the Honey Team along with Tommy Turnbull, Robotboy and Booker to find the two crystal flowers of Equestria and the Moon World, But then, . Digit and Widget meets Mordecai and Rigby's friends Mordecai and Yoshi's DNA Ranger Modes Combining Cyber Delta, Platinum Warriors and extras together Down goes Egg-Cinderblock Welcoming Penny as the new Aqua Ranger Palutena puts the yellow and purple crystal flowers by the portal dome Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Yellow and Pink Rangers |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |} D.N.A. Ranger Mode Heroes Honey Team Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo & Venus de Milo *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Professor Moshimo & Miumiu Moshimo *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *Eddy, Double D and Ed *Jankenman, the gang & Aikko *Penny & Brain *Seiji Hayami *Motherboard Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Inspector Gadget *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Song's #The Guilty Tango (Littlest Pet Shop) #To Tell You the Truth (Littlest Pet Shop) #Cutey Honey Theme Song (English Version) Trivia *This episode based off of Teen Titans - Divide and Conquer and Spongebob Squarepant's - Sailor Mouth. *The Yellow and Purple Crystal Flowers of Equesteria and Moon World appears for the first time. *In the hidden room the Crystal Flower Portal Dome is shown in the episode with five colored crystal flowers made with seven crystal flowers and seen by Petite Princess Yucie. *Jankenman, Aikko and their friends will make their debut. *The Honey team will make their Appearance. Transcript *Penny's First Ranger Promise Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad